


Sir, yes, sir.

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff sorta, M/M, Masturbation, Military, Military Uniforms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hadn’t known Sebastian still had his military formal wear. The sniper must have tried to hide them. He didn’t do a good job of it because Jim still found them, tucked away in a box smashed between a crate of antique playboys Sebastian refused to get rid of and a pile of dirty laundry the slob tried to hide as well. They were in perfect condition. Navy blue still bright, gold trim still perfectly in place along with all the prestigious insignias Sebastian earned. With some digging Jim even managed to pull out the cap that went along with them. A full set. How perfect, such a shame Sebastian had been holding out on him.</p><p>He folded them up neatly into a square set that any solider would envy then place the cap on top and left them on the kitchen counter for Sebastian to see. Sure enough it was the first thing he noticed when he got home that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir, yes, sir.

Jim hadn’t known Sebastian still had his military formal wear. The sniper must have tried to hide them. He didn’t do a good job of it because Jim still found them, tucked away in a box smashed between a crate of antique playboys Sebastian refused to get rid of and a pile of dirty laundry the slob tried to hide as well. They were in perfect condition. Navy blue still bright, gold trim still perfectly in place along with all the prestigious insignias Sebastian earned. With some digging Jim even managed to pull out the cap that went along with them. A full set. How perfect, such a shame Sebastian had been holding out on him. 

He folded them up neatly into a square set that any solider would envy then place the cap on top and left them on the kitchen counter for Sebastian to see. Sure enough it was the first thing he noticed when he got home that evening. 

“James… These are… these are mine.” His voice was a low hiss, anger vibrating off every syllable even though his fingers softly trace over the red part of the hat. “I don’t appreciate when you dig through my stuff.”

“Nothing is yours tiger.” Jim kindly corrected him, sauntering into the kitchen to drape his arms around Sebastian’s waist and nuzzle his head against his back. “Nothing. You are mine, everything you think you own is mine and I am so disappointed you were holding out on me.” 

Something constricted in Sebastian’s throat, a part of him trying to deny that Jim was right. He was always right and another part dreading his future. His dress wear wasn’t a joke. It wasn’t something to be sexualized and played with. He kept them because they reminded him what he was, what he could have been. He could have made his father and mother proud. He was so close to being better than anyone in his family had been, then he lost it. Something snapped and he couldn’t pretend anymore. The uniform reminded him of how much of a failure he was, and how much better he was than everyone else who still danced when the puppeteer said to. They were his and Jim wasn’t going to soil them like that. He could bloody well find something else to fuck with. The sniper gathered his prize possession into his arms and shook Jim off. 

“Stip.” A simple command shot through the air and made every hair on Sebastian’s body stand up. It wasn’t said loudly, it was barely above a whisper, but it was dripping with formaldehyde and flavored with cyanide. A combination Sebastian knew damn well not to test. 

“Please.” 

“I. Said. Strip.”

Sebastian swallowed hard, took three deep breaths then set down the bundle of clothes earning himself a small bit of praise that only made him feel like a puppy pleasing it’s master. Clinically he shucked off his shirt, bent down and coaxed off his jump boots, then slide down both his trousers and pants in a single sweeping motion. He was pissed. Jim didn’t get a show. 

“Put on your uniform solider.” 

“Please James…” He looked over to his boss, not even a hint of embarrassment in his face at being completely naked simply a plead and a small pout. Those were his. The last things he had from a past life and it might seem pointless to the psychopath to hold onto them so dearly but in those royal blues he wasn’t just a bum who lived on dumpster food for two months before some bloody punk pulled him out of the gutter, cleaned off the layers of dirt and handed him a gun. Behind the fancy gold medallions and ribbons he had been feared and honored. He had commanded privates to lick the soles of his boots, and they would. He had been a colonel. Fierce. Not some fuck toy to be played with when his master felt like it. “I don’t want to play this game.” 

“Touchy, touchy aren’t we Sebby.” The blond had to bite his tongue at the pet name. “Do you have some fantasy behind useless swabs of fabric. I could have burned them. I should have. You aren’t Colonel Moran anymore. You are Sebby. You are MY Sebby.”

“James.”

“Shut it.” The two stared at each other for a few tense seconds, each waiting for the other to speak and it was only after Sebastian gave in and bowed his head did Jim start up again. “My pet. Do you understand that?” It was a rhetorical question but Sebastian nodded anyway and started to reach for his uniform. “That a’boy. Do it /sexy/.” 

He could have barfed but he held it in and slowly pulled the polyester trousers up over his muscled thighs, leaving them undone so he could tug on his dress shirt and tuck it in. He was shocked to find that the buttons closed perfectly around his hips. Not cutting in, actually drooping slightly. He probably lost muscle mass. With a small sigh he finished buttoning up his jacket, adjusting the pins so they faced front and straight then put on his hat. 

His shoulders were pulled back, chin held high and legs pressed together with his hands resting open at his sides. Once his commander had left him standing like this for five hours. Every time he thought he was safe to relax, just a bit, he was slapped behind his head. He had been young back then, just dropped out of uni and still thought he was the biggest thing out there. The burn in his shoulders and middle back taught him quickly how wrong he was. 

“Beautiful.” Jim cooed with a giddy clap, Moran didn’t even turn to look at him, too lost in his own head space. “I love the way those frame your butt and shoulders… have you ever looked at yourself. Gorgeous. Push your butt out more.” 

“No.” 

“Solider.” That word sounded so wrong on Jim’s lips. Sebastian wasn’t a solider. He was better than that. “Moran.” 

“No.” He wouldn’t, couldn’t, it wasn’t the proper stance. It was trashy. It was wrong. Jim was wrong. A quick swat to the back of his head, much like when he was a private, put him back in line fast though and he stuck out his butt, pushing his chest up and putting strain on the brass buttons. 

“Was that so hard?” Sebastian let his eyes close and just focused in on Jim’s fingers trailing across his shoulders, down his back, over his hips and back up to his chest before the criminal leaned up to kiss the bottom of Sebastian’s chin, the only place he could reach. “Drop and give me twenty.” 

Sebastian looks at Jim, horror evident across his features. “You heard me solider.” There was no use fighting so slowly Sebastian lowered himself to his knees and started the exercise, slowly pushing up and down, chest brushing the floor with each one and arms pulling loose the threads in his sleeves. Dress forms weren’t supposed to be worked out in, that’s why they had uniforms, or naked if they were being particularly misbehaved. Still the solider pushed through with ease and quickly jumped up from the ground, peeking at his shoulders to make sure nothing tore before returning to attention. It didn’t. Jim was lucky.

Jim had a big grin on his face and his pants were budging at his crotch. “Take off your trousers.” He ordered and started to walk in the direction of their room. “Then crawl into here.” 

There was no point asking questions so off the pants went, neatly folded and placed back on the counter. Sebastian dropped to his knees and on all four made his way to their bedroom not even concerning himself with what plans Jim had. A private once again. 

Jim was sitting on the bed, shoes held out before him just waiting for Sebastian who was half tempted to turn around and crawl back to the living room. He didn’t. Wasn’t worth it. “I have a present for you Sebbikins.” He raised an eye brow at that as if saying their idea of presents were vastly different. “Do you want me to let you get off?” For the first time the sniper noticed that his dick was leaking against his thighs and he blushed. Ashamed being put in this position was enough to make him hard. “You know what you have to do.” 

Once again he had the urge to crawl away but he ignored it and did what he knew was being asked. He nestled himself below Jim’s knees, lowered his head so he could get at the expensive leather Italian shoes and gave the toe of one a slobbery lick then looked up questioningly. Begging for that to be all. He should he was a good puppy, willing to do what was asked of him. The shoe was nudged against his cheek and he sighed. Not over. Not yet. 

Naked arse high in the air and leaking cock exposed Sebastian lapped at the leather, leaving saliva across the tops until it gleamed then moved onto the next one. It was humiliating to be on his knees like this. Cleaning grime away with his mouth begging to be fucked when that wasn’t even really what he wanted, but it was, he wanted to be fucked so badly. His body ached for it after he let himself realize his own arousal. He licked at the shoes until both shined then sat back on his heels waiting for his reward. 

“I don’t know why you fight me love.” Jim mocked, stroking stray blond fringe out of Sebastian’s face then running his thumb across his strong cheek bone. “I know you love this. Being a subordinate, being a little fuck toy.” Sebastian’s stomach clenched at the words and his cheeks flushed even more. “I set up a stool for you. I thought we could use it today.” 

The stool was something left over from when Jim had lived alone and didn’t trust anyone else to touch him. It was nothing more than a small, about one meter tall stool with a rather impressive dildo strapped to the top of it that Jim could lower himself down upon and ride. Sebastian had laughed at it when he found it. It was one of the only times he’d seen Jim blush, much like he was now at the thought of ‘riding’ it in front of his lover. 

“James…”

“Not this again!” Jim groaned and with the bottom of his shoe shoved Sebastian in the direction of the chair which was set up right in front of the bed. “You may open yourself up first but don’t try anything… I’m watching.” Jim had undone his trousers and pulled out his cock sometime between Sebastian crawling in and sitting back up and was stroking it gently, expectantly. “Give me a show.”

Sebastian swallowed hard, gave one last plea with his eyes then gave up and crawled to the chair. He didn’t get up from his kneeling position to work himself open, he placed his head flat on the part not covered by the dildo and slipped a hand between his legs. He had already wet his fingers down with spit, Jim hadn’t given him lube, and it was as wet as he could make it on his own so in went one, then another and soon three of his own digits were stretching him wide and causing him to groan. He made sure to hit his prostate, it got him loose faster. He didn’t touch his dick though, Jim didn’t give him permission. 

“That’s enough.” Jim called sounding slightly out of breath with Sebastian mid thrust. He nodded and drew out his fingers, holding them awkwardly away from his body as he stood up and squatted over the penis shaped plastic. Bright pink. Jim would of course chose bright, bubble gum pink. The fuck. 

Sebastian licked his lips, smiled coyly up at his boss then lowered himself down over the dildo, sliding it slowly into his body and moaning as it slipped in. It pulled against his skin, dry always did but he was grateful Jim let him relax first. The pain hardly fazed him or his aching member. Once he fitted himself all the way down so his arse rested against the wood of the seat he smiled and started bouncing. 

Slowly at first, testing out what he could do with it. He shifted the angle so it rubbed against him in all the right ways then set into a hurried pace, desperate to end his humiliation as quickly as possible. His thighs shook with each squat, not from muscle strain but pleasure; it was hard to keep himself up right with the only support coming from his hands rested on his knees and each drop shot waves of endorphins through his cock. Jim seemed to like the sight because his left hand was matching the same speed as Sebastian’s continuous bounces. Soon both were mewling wrecks, Sebastian begging for permission to touch himself and Jim trying desperately to hold on. 

“No. No hands.” Jim scolded when Sebastian’s fingers started to inch close to his bobbing cock. He let out a whimper and set into a faster speed. 

“So close, please Jim!” 

“No. Eyes open, focus on me and fuck yourself silly solider.” He whimpered again but did as asked. It only took a few more minutes for his toes to be curling into the carpet and nails to be dragging red lines into his thighs. “Together Bastian. For me. I own you.”

“You own me.” 

“I made you better than what you were before.”

“Yes sir.” 

“You do everything I tell you to.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

“You love me.”  
There was a brief lapse in the instantaneous call backs Jim had been getting and Sebastian’s bounces slowed. He started nodding his head, tongue darting out to lick away the dryness from his panting. “I..Do. Yes sir.” He called back and started to shake along with Jim. White spreading across his vision. Body contracting and noises leaving his mouth he had no control over and then he slumped down and rested his arse back against the chair, dildo completely lost inside him. 

Jim’s eyes were just as dreamy as Sebastian’s blue ones. They looked even more unsure than his did. Untrusting. Worried. He didn’t say anything. Just tucked himself back into his jeans and nodded as if what had just happened was nothing more than a business deal.

“We should play with your army things more often.” Was all the man said and he stood up and walked out leaving Sebastian to clean himself up. The stupid fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-edited so sorry. A little treat to me for studying... sorta that and I couldn't get it out of my head after watching the Army Navy game today. thanks for reading.


End file.
